1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-density, three-dimensional integrated circuit module, which includes a plurality of stacked individual integrated circuit packages, and an external rail assembly for electrically interconnecting the integrated circuit packages therein to each other and to external circuitry. More particularly, this invention relates to a high-density, integrated circuit module which includes snap-on rail assemblies for interconnecting the leads of individual integrated circuit packages within the module.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
An integrated circuit packaging method for producing a transfer molded, thin and reliable level-one package, is described in grandparent patent application, Ser. No. 07/561,417, which is incorporated herein for all purposes. As disclosed in that application, the integrated circuit packages are then bound together mechanically or by use of an epoxy or other adhesive to form a high density three-dimensional level-two package, or module.
Related parent application Ser. No. 08/186,827, incorporated herein for all purposes, discloses how these modules are electrically interconnected by utilizing rail assemblies connected to leads from the individual level-one packages in the level-two module. In applications requiring rails with complex geometry or close spacing, maintaining rail stability during the manufacturing process is problematic.